Aurora Borealis
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: For the first time in centuries, Sandy and Bunny didn't show up when the Aurora Borealis called for them; And for the first time in months, Jack Frost didn't show up at all. The only clue they left behind was written in blood and North and Tooth were too late to follow it through. And, oh, nightmare sand was mixed in with the ashes. *CH.9-Rise of the Guardians
1. Damn Disappearances!

The _Aurora Borealis_ _Series_ is a new series I am starting. I pay homage to old, forgotten OC's that technically aren't my OC's but they could be considered "classics"...and newer OC's from the beginning and the present of the ROTG FanFiction, name a lot of countries in the four hemispheres and...well now it if I told you any more then I'd be spoiling it for you!

_Aurora Borealis_ will, if I planned correctly, consist of 7-8 stories. Yea, the chapters might be a little short somedays, but like a lot of fanfictions, I will tell you to PLEASE NOT BASE YOUR INTERESTS OFF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

If you like the Man in the Moon, the almost forgotten not-mine-but-like-OC Hell and my new OC Dark, Pitch Black and the Guardians stuck between a rock and a hard place based off of that stupid war Pitch started, then I would recommend you hang with the story for a little bit. Hell and Dark don't make an appearance in the first story but they become main characters in the second story, _Momento Vivere. *_(Coming Soon)*

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters named in this story. That honor still falls to William Joyce and _Dreamworks._**

Jack: Disclaimer! You finally said it in a normal voice!

**Me: Thank you Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** Your welcome.**

(Zzziiippppp!)(CRASH)

Jamie: Ouch! Sorry!

Jack: JAMIE! Are you okay there, bud?

Jamie: Yep, yep all good.

**Me/Disclaimer: There goes the lamp! ****(Me: _Again_)**

Jamie:Whoops.

North:Hello Jamie!

Bunny:Jamie now you're starting to sound like _Jack_.

**Me:Oh no.**

* * *

_**AURORA BOREALIS**_

**Aurora Borealis**

**Chapter 1-Damn Disappearances!**

So, the Guardians defeat Pitch and save the world from disaster, Jack Frost gets believers and they all live happily ever after, right? Not so. Because, like every other villain, Pitch Black has to come back and this time, he wanted revenge…and also just rub in the fact that he came back at all.

It was 11 months since Jack Frost became a Guardian and Pitch (tried) to make a comeback. Easter was now just around the corner and once again, Bunny still had 5 million eggs to finish up! This was no time for PITCH BLACK to return again!

The Guardians hadn't actually seen Pitch yet. He had stayed in the dark, just like last time. But, that was before, um, Jack, Sandy and Bunny didn't show up for the emergency meeting at the North Pole when the Aurora was sent out.

"Seriously, this is not funny! They are NEVER 54 minutes late! Sandy and especially Bunny are never late at all!" Tooth yelled loudly at North 54 minutes after the Aurora had gone out and three of the five Guardians hadn't come.

"Tooth, give them a little more time," North looked at the agitated fairy with a neutral expression, but inside he was actually freaking out. After a full minute of a staring contest with Tooth (and kind of Sera the mini fairy,) North broke.

"FINE, LET'S GO FIND THEM!" He bellowed in annoyance. North had called the Guardians because strangely, a lot of lights had disappeared from Denmark, Belgium, Norway, Poland, Sweden, Netherlands, Slovakia, Serbia and Italy, and it didn't stop with only those countries! The sleigh was only half ready for flight (again) but the two took off though the not-launch-tube anyway. Complete with loop-de-loops.

"Wait, Tooth where are we going?" North suddenly realized that he didn't really know what their destinations were. Tooth looked at the miniature globe on North's sleigh for a moment then answered, "Let's check Bunny's Warren then…guess probably Antarctica for Jack. We'll have to check Burgess if they aren't there. Maybe…we should also check for some dreamsand trails too."

North nodded once as he took out a snowglobe and whispered, "Bunny's Warren!" A cone-shaped portal sucked them away and all the while, both Guardians seriously hoped that the disappearing lights in those countries hadn't been some horrible sign.

* * *

**If anyone who reads this is from any of the countries named in this story and I accidentally spelled the names wrong, please tell me. And oh, if you read this and you want your country to be named here, I will if you ask! ****Thanks. ****XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

**P.S.-The countries I name from now on will be mostly based off of where most of the viewers are from. The ways the countries used for places in this story are not expressing any opinions.**

**IMPORTENT NOTE: The translation of each story title will be one of the chapters since the translation is from Ancient Latin to English. The TRANSLATION CHAPTER will have a star by it (*) in the chapter listing, along with an Authors Note saying it is. And last but not least, each Translation Chapter will NOT be the same chapter number in each of the stories in the _Aurora Borealis_ Series.**


	2. Falling Stone, Burning Tunnel

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wont hate you if you don't review this...some days you just don't want to right? I understand. :)

Jack:Wait, let me guess. I die.

**Me:Nope.**

Jamie: Seriously? What happened to that idea for a book called "Jack Dies at the End"?

North:That was your idea Jamie.

Jamie: Yea but-

**Me: Shush.**

Jamie:Did you just-did you see- Guys she just shushed me!

_**Disclaimer: Shush.**_

Jamie: GUYS!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Falling Stone, Burning Tunnel**

The Warren had been ripped apart. As soon as North and Tooth had arrived, a falling stone had almost crushed them, the sleigh and the reindeer. The back of the sleigh did actually get clipped as the stone continued its roll down Bunny's half collapsed "tunnel hill."

"What, happened here!" Tooth screeched in horror as she flitted around, looking at the broken stone pillars, torn and wrecked grass and flowers, collapsed tunnels and smashed eggs. All but two sentinel eggs had been crushed to dust and the tunnel leading to India had a fire burning fiercely from its ceiling to the muddy floor. But the worst thing about the chaos was that as North ran through the maze of rocks looking for the missing Guardians and Tooth and Baby tooth went looking for clues down in the tunnel valley, North found another fire in the egg-tulip "meadow".

All the new eggs for Easter (it was February) had been burnt and/or crushed and smashed into the earth. "No," North whispered, watching the orange flames burn the once beautiful green, colorful flowers. Then a scream rang out almost directly behind him. He turned sharply to find the Tooth Fairy as pale as a ghost, flying straight for him. Sera Tooth zipped to him first and immediately began pushing him back towards the tunnels.

_"NNNNNNOOOOORRRRRRTTTTTHHHHHH!" _Tooth screamed as she flew, looking for the old toy maker. She spotted him standing in front of yet another fire. North breathed in relief, at least the scream wasn't cause Pitch showed up or something like that!

"Tooth, what is it?!" North asked as Tooth grabbed his arm and started yanking him back to the valley in front of the tunnels. He didn't get an answer until they were standing in the center of the small valley.

"Look! Look at that North!" Tooth pointed at a rock wall in between the burning India tunnel and the tunnel to Russia. North's blue eyes searched for what the fairy was pointing to. Then he found it. Tooth was pointing at a trail of blood.

The dark red was splotched in a big mark on the stone entrance, a trail of it leading into the flames slowly consuming the India Tunnel, and also leading back to exactly where they were standing/flying. North stepped back jerkily, suddenly feeling sick. The fire back in the tulip-egg garden suddenly shot an explosion of sparks into the air in the distance.

North heard a rumble from inside the tunnel. "Run! The tunnel's collapsing!" He grabbed Tooth and shoved Sera into his coat pocket, running to the sloping edge of the green, burned and bloodied valley.

The whole tunnel hill gave a giant shudder, sending flames and black smoke flying out of the India Tunnel and making the grass catch fire right where the Guardians had been standing a few seconds before. Tooth's violet eyes filled with terror as sparks lit the Russia and Europe tunnels up in flames as well.

* * *

_**AND SO IT BEGINS! Remember, please review if you POSSIBLY can...**_

_**.**_**..and also, to Snowflakes:** Would you like me to change anything about the tunnel entrances? Yes, the entrances to the tunnels are stone but thanks for telling me about that...


	3. Not What It Seems

**Yelch. This was not my greatest chapter ever... BTW this WILL be longer but I heard that you guys wanted to know what happened with the fires and Jack, Sandy and Bunny. I wont reveal what happened to the missing Guardians but I will show you what is with the smoke. Sorry that this is not very long. I am working on the problem right after I do this. I promise, okay! Either Pitch, Jack, Bunny and Sandy will show up later in longer version of this chapter or in Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Not What It Seems**

That was when North realized that the smoke was not exactly…all smoke. As some of the gray ashes from both fires floated down around them, he saw specks of jet black floating down as well.

"That's not ash…" He muttered, holding his hand out to catch some. Tooth gazed blindly at his hand as the flames raced through the tunnel to Russia and Europe. When the fire reached the end, a fire would be started somewhere in the place it the tunnel ended. Then she saw what North was seeing.

"No," She whispered in a trembling voice, "No that is defiantly not ash, that's-that's nightmare sand."

Currently, the Europe tunnel ended in Utrecht, Netherlands or Prague, Czech Republic (Tooth wasn't sure which) and the Russia tunnel ended in Kirov, Russia (which North somehow knew). Their best bet for where the last place that the tunnel to India had ended was probably Kolhapur, India.

"Tooth we have to go after them! One, or all of them, went into_ that_ tunnel! And now that tunnel is collapsed and on FIRE!" North was panicking now. Tooth's fluttery worries were catching! Tooth looked down at the brown/green grass below her and said quietly, "Guess we'd better go to the sleigh then. We can't follow them through the tunnel so…and with the nightmare sand, it just proves that _he's_ back." North could tell she meant "Pitch".

He nodded slowly. The two Guardians took one last look at the burning tunnels, and then Baby Tooth (now out of North's pocket) led the way back to the sleigh and the finally calm reindeer.

"I am so sorry Bunny. We have to leave, to find you. We have to leave the fires and all this mess…" Tooth whispered as North opened a snowglobe portal to the Antarctic. Then they were gone, as the Easter Bunny's world of hope turned to a world of dark.

* * *

**Did I spell these town names correctly? Please review! I hope that this is satisfactory for now...I'll update in a few days!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

Snowflake:I will Update! Tomorrow or the next day! You will receive the answer to what happened!

PookaSchoolgirl:Don't worry, I'm almost done I am almost done OK?

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

**P.S-You guys are SO AWESOME! VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL!**


	5. So, How You Been?

**So, like I said, this is a sort of dark fic but it is always darkest just before the dawn! And yes, there is a slight NorthxTooth ref. in this chapter if you squint or maybe...just read. It will not get anymore intimate with those to then this because yes, this is going to be a slight JackxTooth fic. Actually, you'll just have to read, I wont tell!**

**Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is coming soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-So, How You Been?**

On the way to (hopefully) India, where they're comrades were Tooth and North simply couldn't believe what might have happened in the Warren. "North…I'm scared," Tooth sniffed again as scenes of destruction filled her mind, scenes like Pitch killing Jack for revenge, Sandy becoming a Nightmare forever, Bunny losing all hope and the world dying around him as he fading away and North turning into a Fearling, no longer seeing or caring who he killed or what he did. North sighed and let the reigns fall to the sleigh's floor; the reindeer could fly straight in open air by themselves.

"Tooth, we do not know what really happened. I am sure Sandy is still Sandman, Jack is still shooting frost and Bunny is still yelling insults and throwing egg bombs. They will be fine." North said as he gently hugged the comparatively small fairy. Sera put a tiny hand on her mother's arm, hoping to provide comfort.

That was when all hell decided to break loose again. Something crashed onto the deck of the sleigh quite hard. Paint dust, smoke and golden sand flew into the air around them and eventually began to settle into the wood that made up North's sleigh. North turned the reindeer towards the Tooth Palace, the joined the fairy in finding out what or who had crash landed. "SANDY!" North and Tooth yelled as the Sandman floated up out of the smoky wreckage and grimaced at them.

"Sandy, what happened to you, the lights went out but you never showed up! Have you seen Jack or Bunny? They're both gone as well-OH!" Tooth's multitude of questions was stopped by Sandy as he flew over to a pile of sand and the sleigh's first aid kit supplies. Parting the pile, he reached in and extracted a blanket. A bloodied blanket and the Sandman pulled the blanket way off his arms to show, "Bunny?"

Indeed, the Easter Bunny was curled up in a tight little ball. He could fit in North's hand he was so small. His left near had been bleeding. Sandy set him down on the seat and sent dreamsand into his bloodstream to stop any darkness that could have slipped his eyes. Then he conveyed their journey.

"_I was flying past Burgess because I saw the lights and I accidentally met up with Jack mid-air (You know, those mid-flight collisions hurt!) and so we were flying up to the Pole together when over Greenland…or maybe the Yukon? But we saw a squadron of nightmares over a small town and we kind of followed them. They found out that we were tailing them and instead of attacking us, they shadow-traveled us with them to their destination: Bunnymund's Warren. We fought for only at the most, 10 minutes before Pitch showed up again. Bunny, Jack and I ran into the tunnel to India, but Pitch chased us. The scythe got Aster's ear, and the Pitch took Jack after he stabbed him…"_

"Sandy? Jack got STABBED!? Where?" Tooth shrieked.

"_Side? I don't know but I know he did get stabbed. Pitch threw some sort of grenade thing into the India tunnel and the whole thing burst into flame like a bomb. We had to leave him or the fire would have gotten us. A kind water naiad at the other end of the tunnel helped put the fire out in India. Bunny's end in the warren couldn't be helped._

North and Tooth were very relieved that some of their friends had lived, at that it was indeed Pitch Black. But now their youngest member was missing and most likely severely injured.

"We have to find Jack. We have to!"

"TO THE POLE!"

As they all snowglobed away, Tooth knew that only one thing was certain in this fight: "Pitch Black is going to pay; Pitch Black is going to_ die_."

It didn't matter how he was ended. But she wanted to end it herself.

* * *

_**Don't worry. It will all come together in the end.**_


	6. Into the Ice

**ENJOY! And yes, I am sometimes an evil cliff-hanger person. But sometimes I am not. So be at the ready for either!**

**You guys are amazing! So many review! So many readers!**

**Riddle, out._ (beep)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Into the Ice**

They had searched for Jack EVERYWHERE. Or, at least North, Phil the yeti, Sera and Tooth had. Sandy was able to turn Bunny back to normal size but those two had one off to the warren to see for themselves what had happened. Tooth and North let them go, knowing full well that it was going to crush Bunny to his very soul.

Of course, Jack Frost knew _exactly _where he was. Stuck at the bottom of an ice crevasse where Pitch had thrown him, along with Baby Tooth and his staff. His broken staff; remember that one? Apparently Pitch wanted to poke fun at himself because he broke Jack's staff into 4 parts and tossed him into that same stupid ice crevasse that Jack had ended up in the last time Pitch had been in the Antarctic.

Jack leaned against the icy wall, shivering in the col- "Cold? I can't BE cold!" He looked at his staff a foot away, and then he looked at Baby Tooth. His hands had long since turned red from the blood still dribbling out of his stab wound but he still held his side. This time the ice did not rise to help him. Suddenly a wave of horribly enchanting cold washed through him, eventually rendering Jack unconscious.

Chittering from the harsh frozen environment, the mini fairy sent a (loud) distress message to Tooth, with a vision of where they were. She couldn't concentrate very well, so it was 10 minutes after she started to try that the message finally got to Tooth.

_Baby was sitting, shivering, on a brown haired boy who looked as pale as death. There was ice, lots and lots of ice too._

"Antarctica! In Warcora Crevasse! Baby Tooth, we need to get her! A…there is a child with her though…Baby probably knows where Jack is!" Tooth shouted at the North Pole, causing North and an unfortunate yeti to have a collision and both got covered in cooking flour. That was when the Sandman and the Easter Bunny decided to make an appearance again. Bunny and Sandy popped out of a hole in the ground and, to say the least, Bunny looked ten times worse than Tooth and North had guessed.

Still, when he and Sandy were caught up, Bunny didn't feel like helping anyone. But he didn't dare go against the Guardian law that stated "No Guardian should ever refuse to help a child. By doing so, that Guardian would be breaking the Guardian Oath and by order of the Moon, will have their Guardianship and possibly their powers stripped until they prove themselves worthy once more."

If there ever was one to break that rule, it defiantly would not be Bunny, it would be Jack. But if he did, it would most likely be on accident and then there would be a huge, drama thing that would never die down. Yea, so it had never happened.

Feeling that he should be more than kind to his friend at the moment, North even said that the tunnels would get them there faster. So Bunny mustered up enough power to send them all down a rabbit hole to the South Pole.

"Oh gosh! Brrr!" Jack vaguely could hear voices above him. Baby Tooth felt Jack's hands slip from around her and as fast as she could fly, Baby zoomed up into Tooth's arms. "Oh thank heavens you're alright! The two fairies hugged each other close. (Sera had opted to stay at North's workshop.)

"Where is the child?" Bunny asked. Baby Tooth flew to hover over the crevasse and pointed straight down. "I'll get the kiddo. Only takes on Guardian okay?" Bunny then proceeded to jump down into the crevasse and Baby followed.

Quickly gathering up the boy in his arms, Bunnymund was about to open up another tunnel to the surface when the mini fairy, hands on her hips, stopped him. She gestured from the teen boy to the small pile of sticks Bunny had overlooked as possible firewood. The boy shifted in his arms, moonlight showing more of his face. "Strange. His face…almost looks like…" Bunny rambled, when suddenly he looked sharply at the 'sticks' again. He stared hard at the boy's facial features for such a long time that he heard North call down, "Bunny! What happened?" Bunny gave to reply, too busy lifting up the boy's hand from his side. "_Oh no._"

Bunny and Baby Tooth loaded the remains of what Bunny guessed (correctly) was the infamous staff of Jack Frost. The one almost every immortal ever created had wanted to snap at one point in time.

Rushing back up to his fellow Guardians, the Easter spirit lay the boy on a patch of oceanic pebbles. "Jack Frost," He whispered as Sandy, North and Tooth looked at the teen with puzzled looks on their faces. Bunny knew that they would figure it all out eventually, but as he lay out Jack's staff he helped them along by saying, "Jack. This is our Jack. He's a human teenager and he must be 17 years of age or a little younger. That is probably why Tooth could sense the message so well; Jack is technically still a child because it is only at 18 that a person is a full adult. Well, more like 21 years, but the point is," He let out a breath, then continued," The Guardian law says that the protection for any child lasts only until they are 18. At 18 years of age that person qualifies as an adult and can no longer (exceptions are made, rare they may be) receive direct assistance from the Guardians of Childhood."

There was an almost audible click from the minds of North, Tooth and Sandy as they got it. "So this would have been him before he was, um, Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." Tooth nodded slowly, gazing at the human before her. Sure enough, there was only one person she knew who could hold an unconscious smirk for _that_ long.

Within 8 seconds, the four-now-five Guardians traveled from one polar ice cap to another. Bursting heavily though the infirmary door, Bunny put Jack on a bed and put the four pieces of the staff on the bedside table and North went to find the closest healer yetis. Sandy and Tooth eased the blue hoodie off of Jack, Bunny cursing and rushing to help to cut away the parts with dried blood that were stuck to Jack's skin.

Tooth had a little chat with her counter-part about why Jack was at the South Pole (Pitch was having fun) and why she was with Jack (again, Pitch was having fun**,** when he kidnapped her over Australia.) While the team of healers stitched up Jack Frost's side and Sandy made sure that all traces of evil were erased from his wound, the other Guardians (who had been shoved out of the room by Phil) waited ever so patiently in the Globe Room. North pointed out that of course Pitch would target Jack and Bunny above the other Guardians. Hope and Fear never have and never will go together and, well, Jack…was just Jack. He kind of had pretty much, er, been the main defeater of Pitch at Easter eleven months ago. "But then why not Sandy? He and Pitch are polar opposites too!" Bunny asked. Tooth guessed aloud that maybe it was because Sandy had already been tried.

"Tried?"

"Say what?" Both residing male Guardians looked at Toothiana like she was a NASA scientist and they were Hollywood Film Producers (or vis versa.) "As in he was supposed to be defeated when the arrow hit him. But obviously he came back. Pitch tried to kill him but failed. I bet you that he'll try each of us next." Tooth spelled it all out with more in detail. Just then, a couple of elves and a yeti named Ron raced up to them. "They are done but he is still not awake." North translated the yeti language for Tooth and Bunny. The three were at the infirmary in seconds. Then Tooth quietly pushed opened the door and breathed in relief.

* * *

**I got caught up with the Guardian Laws didn't I? Well, it just seems like Bunny of course would know ALL of the rules by heart or at least have them memorized. And Jack, though he may not mean to, or to him a few may be rules MEANT to be broken, might break them.**

**To snowflake: Jack became human because of the combination of his staff being broken and Pitch stabbing him with his scyth.**

**P.S.-Warcona Crevasse doesn't really exist.**


	7. Fighting Frost

**Alright, I'll say it now, I kind of ship JackxTooth. A little. This chapter is pretty calm though. Don't you worry! The last chapter will be here shortly because I have it already written; I just need to type it. (SOON, I promise!) And then guess what? Like I said, the story doesn't end with "_Aurora Borealis"_. **

***This chapter is dedicated to all of the fabulous reviewers who told me what they thought about this story, and especially to _Thinking Without Speaking._ Thank you all so much!**

**Me: And Jack?**

Jack: What happened this time?!

**Me: Don't mess with my story, like you did with POB!**

Jamie: I doubt he'll make any promises...

Jack: See? We are gettin' to know each other!

North:...ah...didn't you know each other already?

**_Disclaimer: I think it's another one of those phrases._**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Fighting Frost**

A week pasted before Jack Frost opened his eyes and didn't hallucinate. In truth, the yetis may have overdone the sedation medications. When he did finally crack open his eyes, he adjusted to the brilliant light and listened to someone's labored breathing. With a small "Oh" of surprise, Jack realized that the breathing was his own. He turned his head suddenly as it all came back to him. The scythe, the blood, Baby Tooth…and the list grew by the second.

He let out groan as his head protested to being moved so fast and the room spun in circles. When the room stayed where it should have in the first place, Jack was startled out of his barely functioning mind by the face of the Tooth Fairy only an inch from his own. "TOOTH! What the heck was that-oh my gosh you scared the crap out of me!" He jerked away from her in shock. A small, strong hand kept him from pitching full off the bed.

"Jack. Jack! Calm down, I'm sorry but I'm the only one here except a few yetis and elves and I was asleep. When I heard you I thought it was Pitch; you scared ME!" Tooth pushed him gently back onto the bed. Jack tried to breathe steadily, but that only resulted in a coughing fit (and a few dry heaves.) It took a few more minutes for that all to settle down. Then the last memory of the "Antarctic Incident" came back.

"Cold; I can't be cold! Tooth, I can't be cold! I-"

"Jack…please don't. Don't have me break it for you. I think…I think you know." Tooth looked at him not with pity, but with sorrow. She didn't want to tell him. And then he didn't need her to.

"No. No. I'm a mortal...I'm a human." Jack turned off his emotions completely, denying they ever existed. Reaching up, Jack tugged a strand of hair from his head. It was brown. The two sat in silence for awhile. The workshop was eerily silent.

"Wow I forgot what it was like to be THIS hungry!" Jack exclaimed suddenly. Tooth smiled, fluttering up from her seat at the end of his bed and said, "I see if I can find something."

"I'm coming."

"No, you most certainly are not!"

"Am."

"Not.

"Tooth!"

"Jack!"

Jack crossed his arms. Tooth mimicked him. Jack resisted the strong urge to pout like he'd seen Sophie do plenty of times and usually worked. Who knows, maybe Tooth looked cute pouting if she mimicked him again. Jack nodded his head 'yes' and Tooth shook her head 'no'.

"I could use some walking. It's only 6 rooms down from here! Please Tooth? Please? I'm 17, not a baby!" Jack argued after a full minute of the nodding and shaking thing. Tooth gave in. "So," She thought, "Bunny was right about the 17-still-a-child-thing. Leaning on Tooth more then he would have liked and less then she thought he should have, Tooth and Jack made it to the kitchen/dining room.

"What did I miss? Why are you the only Guardian here?" Jack Frost (it's not like just because Jack lost his powers, he lost his last name) asked as he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter. Tooth, just about to open a cupboard, turned abruptly toward Jack to ask him what the heck he meant about the 'only guardian at the North Pole.' Jack sensed her confusion and though inside it pained him beyond belief, he explained with a smile on his face, "I'm not a Guardian, Tooth. Right now I'm the same as any other believer and the same as any other mortal human."

Tooth turned back to face the cupboard and hovered up to see the higher shelves to hide her pale facial expression. He was hiding his pain well, but he could not hide his pain from Tooth. How could he just accept that he was a human so, so casually?

Jack studied her as she flew around doing busy work about finding food. She knew perfectly well the lay-out of North's kitchen; that was his clue that she was guessing about his state of mind. Jack, being Jack, had to break the crushing silence. Even the few yeti and elfish conversations in the workshop could not conceal this silence. Jack gazed at the really tall shelves and cupboards and pantries that lined the walls and called out, "Tooth!"

Tooth was next to him almost instantly. She started into questions about his heath,(what was wrong, what hurt, where did it hurt etc.) when Jack cut her off.

"Once, just this once Tooth, I need a little sugar." Jack caught her hands in his as she gaped at him and almost forgot to fly. "_SUGAR=DANGER! TEETH IN TROUBLE!" _Her mind screamed. Then she finally registered Jack's hands holding her own. "What?" She asked, trying to look through her hands to the white tile floor. Jack kept her from going back to "looking for" food again.

"I just wanted to say thank you? Thank you Tooth, for helping me, from last March to now. You don't know how much you have done." Jack looked at her with sparkling brown eyes. "Oh, of course! You're wel-" But Tooth never finished her sentence, because at that moment, Jack Frost kissed her.

At first she stiffened in shock, but then, it was almost like someone had switched on the light. She gently, slowly wrapped her arms around him and ran a hand through his hair. It was almost like a dream, but better.

"When I was a Guardian, I guess I never got the courage." He whispered as they pulled away.

Then alarms went off (alarms always go off at all the wrong moments, don't they?) "That's from the Globe Room! I bet North, Bunny and Sandy are back from tracking Pitch!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack, though still unsteady on his feet was able to walk to the globe control panels with a little help from Tooth. Then he felt like collapsing, and he did. The floor had never felt as nice as it did just now. Luckily, he was able to lean back against a wooden support and watch the panicked scene around him. He just felt so…helpless. And he hated it. He hated not being able to fight, to help, to be a Guardian!

Standing in front of the Globe of Belief, clutching the desk next to the controls, Jack told everyone what happened since he woke up (minus the kissing.) Everyone was so relieved that he had woken up. Everyone except Jack Frost himself. Jack wished he was still asleep: He would be of more use asleep then awake , around the corner almost on the other side of the globe, Bunny shouted, "Guys! It's Pitch!" No brainer; the Nightmare King was in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jack Frost was left behind, to stay safe from the dark side. But Jack Frost did not want to hide; all he wanted, was a chance to fight.

* * *

**Remember, that everyone is a Guardian. It doesn't matter who you are, how old you are, what you do or where you live. It doesn't matter if you are "only human" either.**

**Reviews would make my day! If you like this story and have the time!**


	8. The Bow, the Arrow and the Archer

**Okay, admittedly, this is a teaser chapter. I haven't had a lot of time to write this, so there will be a chapter 8. I hope this will hold you guys over until I can edit and upload Ch. 8!**

**ENJOY!**

**BTW-I thought that I should add to the list of viewer countries that are in Aurora Borealis. If I spelled any of them wrong, PM me or, by all means, review! To any who do archery: If I have incorrectly labeled some part of the bow or arrow, tell me!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

* * *

**Chapter 7-The Bow, the Arrow and the Archer**

_(One hour since the Guardians left to fight Pitch and Jack was left at the Pole…_) "Aaaaannnnddd…back again." Jack sighed, hanging back from the balcony to watch the sleigh's icon on the globe go the Burgess, then dart to Dendermonde, Belgium, over to Holbaek, Denmark and then all the way back to Burgess.

Jack got worried when after another forty-something minutes; the sleighs icon hadn't moved a millimeter. "Sera, Baby Tooth, it's not moving. That means they're either grounded or too busy fighting Pitch to bother flying!" He exclaimed, turning to face the two fairies. Sera and Baby didn't quite know what to do, because through they could fly to Burgess, PA to see what happened, Jack couldn't. And even if he used a snowglobe to get there, Jack probably didn't stand a chance against Pitch Black.

"But I can't STAND BEING HERE AND DOING NOTHING!" Jack leaned on the controls with his elbows, watching the globe spin and spin and spin. Just then, a furry hand touched his shoulder. Jack jumped, very nearly off the balcony. It was Phil. "Hey," He started to say, but he was stopped by what Phil was holding.

"And _why _are you holding a bow and arrow? I'm not great with dangerous weapons in the workshop, remember? I took out the entire secret storage room and I didn't even use my staff on that one!"

Phil disagreed. In yetish (Jack and North were the only Guardians to fully understand them, though Tooth and Bunny could, if necessary, speak it,) Phil told Jack, "_You knocked over rows and rows of weapons, accidentally, so of course you took out the whole storage room. But this time, people's lives are at stake. In fact, wasn't I teaching you a little about how to shoot straight with a bow and arrow almost every time I threw you out of the Workshop?"_

Jack nodded as memories of the one friendly yeti who taught him how to fight with and without magic came to the forefront of his mind. "So you remember this?" Phil asked, holding up the bow and quiver of arrows. The feathers on the arrows were a brilliant, blinding white (courtesy of a swan,) the shafts were made from wood and the arrowheads were designed to be sharp, thin and fast. They could kill you from quite a distance away; and the wooden shaft was painted jet black.

The bow (made with wood from an elm tree) was still stained the same color blue as his hoodie, and the bowstring was made from dyneema. Of course Jack Frost remembered the bow and arrows; he made them.

He still could see himself, learning how to shoot at different objects, memorizing the different parts of the arrows, the many kinds of bows, and then in his mind's eye, Jack saw the four and a half months it took to pick the woods, choose the fletching, decide on arrowheads and eventually, make his own bow and quiver of arrows. How could he have forgotten all about them!

Phil handed him the bow first, letting Jack run his hands over the wood and gently touch the bowstring before giving him the quiver. The arrows seemed to gleam, catching the light and glimmering magically. "Thank you." Jack breathed, his eyes sparking with hope and determination. Phil looked at him with a small smile, and then held up a snowglobe saying, "So, you know what to do. And I wish you all the luck in the world to do it."

Jack took that as a "go kill some nightmares for me." He slung the quiver over his shoulder and gripped the bow tightly. With a final nod at the yeti, he threw the snowglobe to the floor and commanded, "Take us to Burgess, Pennsylvania!" And with that, he, Baby Tooth and Sera were swept off the Burgess, Pitch, and the Guardians.

* * *

**And this is where...it ALL begins. No joke. If you thought Aurora Borealis started at the first chapter, then you were, in a way, wrong. The story doesn't start till Pitch actually says a line. And Jack has to, well, fight like a mortal. But, like I said, this is a teaser of what is yet to come. See it begin in Chapter 8.**

**_Jet (Black)_-** A word used for highly polished coal, often used in jewelry.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT!**

**_Amasianman_-**Never fear! There will be more love...but I am saving it for later, for more "desperate" times in a later story of Aurora Borealis.

**_chacha_-**Thank you for the nice review! And yea, I wish I could see one too. (I am told that here has been one as far as down here where I live...but, never in my lifetime.)** :) **

**_4face_-**Thanks so much for the reviews and the nice compliment!


	10. The Northern Lights

**Okay guys, this is your first test! (Kinda.) **This is a TRANSITION CHAPTER*. So that means "Aurora Borealis" means...The Northern Lights. **

**And I finally figured out something: All of my stories interconnect, and they all have a few references to each other. To the fans of "The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong", this ones for you! ENJOY! **

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

* * *

****Chapter 8-The Northern Lights**

Jack Frost had never been so glad to crash-land in a trash bin. Still, that didn't mean he loved the 'trash' part. But the trash bags covered his fear scent and noisy landing from the portal well enough that he thanked it silently for being there at the right time. When he was able to climb out of the bin, he found himself in the alleyway between the Burgess Petroleum station and Concord St. Sera and Baby Tooth were staring at him. "Don't even think about laughing." Jack told them, dead serious. The two mini fairies didn't.

After taking a minute to brush trash out of his hair, Baby Tooth and Sera quickly darted into his hood or pocket. Holding his arrows so they didn't rattle in the quiver, Jack darted behind a pile of boxes as a squad of nightmares streaked past the alley on the Burgess Petroleum/Main Street side. A battle cry from North sounded out, as well as a lot of slicing sounds.

Knowing full well that while he was in the shadows, Pitch could sense him far more easily than in the light, Jack "hopped" from one darkened patch of ground to another, until he reached the end of the alley. "Sorry about the bumpy ride guys," He whispered to Sera and Baby. A small hand (Sera) patted the back of his neck reassuringly. Jack suddenly had to stop because he ran into something that he hadn't noticed in time. He silently cursed all objects called 'ladders' as he clutched his aching forehead and glared at the painful inanimate object. "I will not punch inanimate objects; I will not punch inanimate objects." Jack silently chanted, remembering the last time an inanimate object hurt him (he still had a few hard feelings toward that wall of ice.)

Baby Tooth poked her head out of his hoodie pocket with a concerned look on her face; Jack did a fake thumbs-up sign. Then he jolted, tripping over his own feet and almost falling face-first into the street lamp's light as he saw Pitch Black himself. The Nightmare King was laughing manically as he went scythe-to-whips with Sandy in the middle of Main St., who (to Jack's amazement) simply smiled his _you're-so-going-down_ smile. Pitch apparently, did not think he was going to. "Losing" wasn't exactly in his vocabulary anymore!

Thinking on the spot, Jack clung to the ladder rungs, pulling his body as close as he could to it as he climbed the ladder. Crouching down, Jack half walked half crawled to the roof's edge and peeked over. He barely avoided a stray whip as it lashed over the top of the building, and quickly ducked back under the 6-inch flat roof barrier. Sera flew out of his hood to hover next to his right ear, followed by Baby Tooth who hovered by his left hand. He looked back at the darkness of the night, and the moon and stars. "Look, I was a Guardian for a reason, and…And you know that while I'm human I can't be one. But-but please, I just know that if I get another chance, if I prove myself, I will be who I was meant to be and I can earn it back!" Jack whispered to MiM. He didn't care anymore that all he got was silence.

Taking the bow off of his shoulder, Jack put the quiver on his back and took an arrow out of it. Within seconds he had it aimed at the boogieman, hoping to stall him; pin him to the ground for maybe a moment. And being Jack Frost, he had to add a little fun and mystery to his slightly crazed and little idiotic heroism. (Getting distracted, he wondered idly to himself if he had some kind of hero-complex.)

Hidden in the nighttime shadows on the roof, Jack gauged that if he could pull it off and he was fast enough, he could shoot Pitch if he stayed in sight and also pull his bow back to remain "the mysterious archer" for a little while longer. Baby Tooth and Sera hid with him after Jack muttered his half-plan to them.

He felt the tension of the fight contained in that one bowstring. He couldn't break it without disaster falling, so the only thing to do was loosen it. The arrow raced through the air like the wind itself, and with barely a 'thump' it hit its target. And the four Guardians wondered where the heck it came from. Jack giggled like a toddler at the Dreamworld theme park in his mind as Pitch yelled in anger, Jack's arrow knocking him into a lamp post. It only grazed his skin and snagged his cloak's collar, but the way Pitch yelled, Jack would've guessed that he had accidentally shot the dark spirit in the heart.

He listened intently, hearing the Guardians talk about the arrow and taunt Pitch as they surrounded him. He heard Pitch clash with them again, and then he heard his name among the insults thrown left, right, up and down. "Yea, right; like Frost will be some almighty Guardian again! After what I did, I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped believing in you guys and forgot about all he'd tried to live for!" Pitch snorted with contempt and scorn, flinging a ball of nightmare-sand at North, who blocked it and ducked as Bunny's two boomerangs soared over his head. Jack felt small spark of anger in him; He would NEVER stop believing! Even if he had to spend the rest of his life a human mortal! He stood up from his crouch, and walked calmly to the roof's edge. He said nothing, and therefore remained hidden as he stood watching the battle, balancing on the edge. Baby Tooth and Sera shared a look, one that said, "How long ago did this stop being a good idea?"

Silently, Jack aimed another arrow, this time at Pitch's feet. That would get the Guardians attention, and Pitch's. Then he released it, and with a satisfying thunk, it sunk into the asphalt next to Pitch's left toes (oh the perks of magically reinforced weapons!) "Like hell I'll stop believing!" He said in the sudden stillness of the battleground. Baby Tooth and Sera hovered at his sides, one near his left arm, and another just above his head. Both were frowning at Pitch Black like there was no tomorrow. He tightened his grip on his bow, making mental note of the telephone wires above him. "A camera would be nice," Jack thought, pulling off his traditional 'Jack Frost Smirk', also known as _that_ smirk as he watched the many faces of shock appear on the Guardian's and Pitch's faces.

With the glint of mischief in his brown eyes, Jack shot another arrow and it hit a nightmare by the 'Burgess Bait and Tackle' shop. Then he leapt off the roof. Using his bow as the handle, he slid down the telephone wire until he was close enough to the ground he could drop without dying. He landed next to a nightmare and kicked out at it. As soon as his foot connected with the 'mare, the dark horse turned back to golden dreamsand. "Of COURSE; I'm a believer now!" Jack told himself. He was just like Jamie and Sophie and all other kids and teens under eighteen!

"Jack?! What the heck! You're human and you have a—why do you have a bow and arrow and you can't fly, so you could've, ya could've just died!" Bunny flipped his lid as Jack spun around and shot an arrow at a stealthy nightmare behind North. Tooth had been staring at him like he was the ghost of Christmas past (and Jack knew from experience that meeting her was worse than the Ghost of Christmas yet to come. He wasn't entirely helpful when it came to the future) but as soon as the arrow exploded the nightmare she called out, "Thanks Jack!" and went back to punching the stuffing out of Pitch's army.

"No duh I can't fly!" Jack replied, angrily punching an oncoming nightmare in the face and turning it into a couple dolphins. He smiled; maybe being a human believer wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Pitch Black was about as shocked as he could possibly get, even after finally freeing himself from Jack's arrow.

"Frost? What are you doing here?" He growled out, tossing another nightmare-sand ball at Bunny, who side-stepped and Sandy sent a dreamsand baseball back at him. Jack sighed, like Pitch was asking a question that had a obvious answer. "I help my friends. What are you doing here?"

Pitch didn't answer. Instead he pressed his army harder and soon the Guardians and Jack Frost were forced into the woods surrounding Burgess. In an afterthought, the Guardians were relieved. They were relieved to hear Jack Frost finally say those simple words, "I help my _**friends**_**.**" Not allies, acquaintances, or any common chance-meeting. It had taken three hundred years of loneliness, eleven months of Guardianship and (seventeen years) and a fortnight, but that night, he was at, last their friend.

No one quite knew how they ended up in the forest from the center of town, but they did. They were all tired, especially Jack. Immortals can go longer without rest, because they have eternity to live. Jack Frost on the other hand, wasn't immortal, he was very much a human and humans tend to get tired (some more easily than others.) The bad thing was they all knew this.

Chances to win a battle or a war are hard to come by, but when you happen to find one, you just might want to make the very best of it. Tooth was the first to see one. Pitch had glared at Jack and Bunny (who fought back to back) for a few seconds to long, and Tooth was knocked into a pile of snow, Jack's snow, that was left over somehow from weeks prior. When the boogieman turned to leer at her as she stood up with a small shiver, he got a snowball to the face. She heard Jack laugh, and she didn't care that with her minute-made strategy, it could be the last thing she'd ever hear. "Not to self: Don't insult the nightmare king unless you have a painful death wish." She heard Bunny's voice in her head. So naturally, that's what she did.

Two minutes later she was flying through the trees with Sera and Baby not far behind, dodging branches and narrowly missing shadows and nightmares. They were leading the fight away from the innocent town, to the one place the Tooth Fairy could think of: Jack's lake. The minute she was in the center of the lake, she was surrounded and lots of gold/red eyes stared up at her. She was not the hunter now, she was the prey. Pitch Black rode his nightmare Onyx slowly up to her on the frozen lake as she, exhausted, dropped down to the ice. She backed up and skirted they white ice in the center of the lake, only standing on the blue. Her mini fairies darted around her because they had no idea what to do.

"Naïve little fairy." Pitch commented to no one, Onyx disappearing from under him. He glided over, scythe in hand, ready for the first death of a Guardian to be on his hands. "Ah," He thought, "If only it was the Frost child, the loose link, the chink in the armor." He raised his blade and was just about to achieve number five on his list of five wishes, when suddenly he fulfilled his number one wish instead of the fifth.

Jack Frost made no sound and in his mind made a vow that he refused to fall; to crumple in front of his enemy. So the blade of nightmares sliced him, cutting through the fabric of his hoodie to his back as he shoved Tooth across the ice. Pitch Black always stabbed people in the back.

Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth all felt his pain. Some ancient connection that bound Guardians to believers was revived at that moment; Tooth at the lake, North just reaching the lake's shore and Bunny and Sandy in the forest between Burgess and the Burgess lake all felt the blade in their own way. And all Pitch did, was laugh.

Baby Tooth was the first at his side, Sera the second. Jack glared at Pitch, who watched, waiting for the moment when the pest who called himself a Guardian would be gone. Holding in his gasps of pain, Jack noticed the thin line between safe ice, and the kind that made him drown. "Oh." He whispered.

"Rule Five of the Guardians states that being a Guardian means protecting the children, and the world; sacrifices are part of guarding something that big, as are only killing, maiming or hurting anything only when necessary." Jack told his lake, without even knowing how he'd come by that information. He looked at the blur that was his bow (his quiver was at the edge of the forest.) He knew what he had to do, even if he wasn't technically a Guardian of Childhood. Rules or not, this was the right thing to do.

Taking a small step back, his eyes told the Guardians (all four were at the lake now,) and the mini fairies to not follow him. The world was a haze of dreams and reality. He felt the ice begin to crack below his feet, but he had nothing to fear from that because, in the end, he wanted it to happen. With his last abilities and unknown strength, he thrust his bow into the ice.

Jack Frost never thought he would be glad to drown. But this time he was, because even with his eyes closed, he heard a lot of the nightmare army hit the water. Weather it was seconds, minutes or hours later, Jack Frost died.

"_You have already proven yourself worthy. I wouldn't have made you a Guardian otherwise."_

The exact moment he stopped breathing, the Great Northern Lights flashed across the sky and the moon's light dropped down through the clouds into the watery depths that had served as a grave for too many nameless, and few that were named.

* * *

** Yea, just a warning in case you've not already guessed...I like to take the Hurt!Jack path in a lot of stories...but seriously, if this warning puts you off of "Aurora Borealis", I do advise you strongly to continue to the next chapter.**


	11. Rise of the Guardians

**So, this is the final chapter in the first installment of the "Aurora Borealis" series! Clap yourself on the back for making it this far with the Guardians of Childhood (and me, the author)...you are all Guardians of something!**

**ENJOY!**

**XxTMRxX**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Rise of the Guardians**

Pitch actually smiled a real smile in triumph. But then, when the four Guardians attacked him again, he realized maybe he should have taken out Sanderson, one of the oldest Guardians, or North, one of the originals. But he got a little pissed off (aka severely) when the person he'd managed to kill somehow took half of his army with him. And sand clumps and is useless for nightmares when it's wet. He had escaped from falling in and still fought in a small grove away from the lake's edge.

All five were suddenly blinded by a cobalt blue Aurora going out from the lake and the white moonlight streaming down into the water in a light collision. The brown-black sand the covered the surface of the lake evaporated instantly into thin air. A silhouette rose out of the water on its back, trails of silver magic spinning around its body. The figure disappeared into the light for a moment, and then suddenly a 17 year old, blue eyed, white haired boy landed in the middle of their circle. Crossing his arms over his chest, the boy released a brilliant blue shock wave of power. The rest of the nightmare army was history, yet the wave never touched the Guardians or Pitch.

Straightening up, Jack Frost smirked at the Nightmare King. "Nice try." He said, and then he held out his left hand in front of him, bending his knees lower to the ground.

"THWACK" The sound came unexpectedly to the shocked-and-unassuming Guardians.

"OUCH!" Pitch shouted in surprise as four sharp objects made contact with his head. Jack managed to only laugh a little bit. The objects were wood and one by one the sailed over the thing blocking their way (Pitch) in to the Winter Guardian's hand, forming his signature wooden staff. Leaping into the air, the blue Aurora was drawn into the staff like a lightning rod would with lightning and then Jack slammed it into Pitch Black. Let's just say that Pitch…rolled home to his lair with near heart attack.

"Until next time, _idiot_." Jack smiled, one of the biggest since he'd first become a Guardian last Easter. Oh and there WOULD be a next time. Oh there most certainly would…

* * *

**(Continued in **_**"Aurora Borealis: Momento Vivere"**_**)**

* * *

**Sorry folks, I fear I cannot say those famous ending lines for all stories old and new quite yet. They will only be said in the 9th installment of "Aurora Borealis: Surgam". **

**But, on the happier side of things, I shall see you all very soon in "Momento Vivere"!**


End file.
